blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Crona Makenshi
A character from the series Soul Eater. Crona is a meister who, as of the end of the anime, works in the DWMA under Lord Death to destroy any pre-Kishin monsters who threaten humanity, though he originally worked for the witch Medusa. Though canonically, Crona's sex has yet to be revealed, in the RP he is a male. Abilities Crona's main method of fighting is with his sword named Ragnarok, whom he is physically bonded to. The two of them have to have their souls resonated in perfect unison when fighting, otherwise they can't react to the best of their abilities. When properly resonated, however, Ragnarok displays a number of attacks. Foremost is his ability to project sound at high frequencies, which is often used to disorient any potential opponents, or to cause the blade to vibrate at rapid speeds, causing it to act like a chainsaw. Ragnarok can also project his own Soul's Wavelength in the form of energy attacks, typically appearing as black waves. After training with Professor Franken Stein, Crona learned to project his own wavelength through Ragnarok, causing the waves to take on a pink tinge. In addition to this, Crona possesses a substance in his body known as the black blood. The origin of this substance is unknown, aside from it being developed by Medusa and planted within Crona at a very young age. Unlike ordinary blood, the black blood can be moulded into various shapes, such as needles, spikes, blades, etc. It can also harden underneath Crona's skin, allowing him to become almost indestructible. However, Crona is not the one in control of the blood, but Ragnarok is. As such, if Ragnarok is separated from Crona in battle, then the black blood becomes useless. It also has the negative effect of causing severe damage to Crona's emotional and mental state. It does give Ragnarok the ability to heal virtually any wound of Crona's, however. Because of the blood's Madness-inducing side-effects, it sometimes causes Crona to transform into a pre-Kishin state if he experiences an intense emotion, in particular the emotion of fear. The black blood spreads over his skin, hardening into a scale-like quality, turning his hands into long claws. A pair of large wings and a tail extend from his back, making his appearance very dragon-esque. Crona's mental state is extremely fragile in this form, with the few times he speaks being nothing but ranting about the amount of pain he's suffering and not wanting to deal with any of it any longer. The black blood is no longer useable in this form, with Crona instead using modified versions of Ragnarok's energy attacks. Due to the dangerous nature of his black blood, Crona has been spending more time focusing on his Soul abilities, to decrease the chances of his Madness taking over again. In addition, during one of his travels to find the Dragon Balls, Crona came upon the mysterious Master Asia. The martial arts guru taught him to focus his Soul Wavelength into his body, channelling it into physical strength. When Crona uses this ability, he gains strength comparable to the higher-tier bruisers in the canon, normally on par with Marie's impressive strength. It's believed that his strength could increase even further if he resonated with another soul while performing this feat. Personality Though still fairly shy and socially-awkward, much like his canon counterpart, due to the numerous experiences he has gone through this side of his personality is downplayed. He still acts introverted and cautious around strangers, but he is much more open around his friends and loved ones. His kind nature has been developed further, shown in that he often helps his friends with whatever problems they may have, and goes out of his way to try his best to make them happy. This is done despite whatever problems he himself may be experiencing, which often leads to him getting very stressed out over everything that's happening in his life. Said kind nature can also make him a little gullible and too trusting, making it easy for some to trick and betray him. Above all else, his loyalty to his closest companions is his strongest trait, as he will protect and defend them through anything that may come their way, regardless of what it could do to him. Very rare is the occasion where he would put himself before anyone else, to the point where it can cause serious damage to his well-being. Because of his focus on keeping his friends happy and safe, he rarely gets the opportunity to properly relax and enjoy himself. This leads to him sometimes ingesting a lot of sugar and getting on a sugar high, which results in him acting extremely hyper and energetic, something that is often an annoyance to his friends. He has started to look for alternatives to this mindset, with mixed results so far. History Following the end of the Soul Eater anime, Crona was tricked by a group of scientists into taking part in an experiment, under the belief that it would help the DWMA. The end result was Crona's mind being opened to the multiverse, being made aware of the Fourth Wall and his status as a fictional character. In addition, he was forced to experience the lives of all of his alternate counterparts one after the other, as though they were his own life. This ended with Crona's mental state being incredibly weakened, as well as him losing trust in all of his friends, which caused him to leave his world. He soon arrived in Oatville, where he met many of the people he would later consider his friends. Possibly the most significant of all of these was the being known as MA, who took on the form of Maka to mock him. The two of them quickly became enemies, with Crona believing to have killed MA at one point by throwing him into a black hole. Crona would also meet people such as Octavia, Professor Layton, and Diane Pie. His interactions with these slowly allowed him to start to trust again, though the process would still take some time. He would also meet Medusa again, who wanted to prove she could be a good mother to him. Against his better judgement, he gave her a chance to do so. Crona would also find the Genie's lamp and release him, allowing the Genie to grant wishes to whomever got the Lucky Trips. It was, ironically, because of a wish that his relationship with Medusa was strained, as she asked for a book that contained all of the psychological information regarding Crona. When he discovered this, he viewed it as Medusa giving up on being a true parent to him and wanted nothing more to do with her, though he later gave her another chance. Soon after, he would run into MA again, who was trapped in Maka's form due to the black hole. Tired of living without purpose, MA asked Crona to kill him, but because he had taken on the form of Maka, he couldn't do it. This would lead to the two of them fighting again, with MA taking a fatal blow. Having killed what he perceived to be Maka, Crona's mental state was weakened once again, but he did eventually recover. Afterwards, Crona would meet with Doctor West and learn of the origins of Diane, but chose to remain her friend despite it. He would also develop a friendship with West from this point on. After getting involved in the problems Layton was having with both Sparkly and Eight, he would begin visiting Layton's house on a frequent basis, which is where BLN began. Relationships Xion Crona is currently in a romantic relationship with Xion, which started in the spring of 2012. They first met while a large portion of the manor was away on a cruise, leaving Crona to handle then-threat Etemon mostly alone. The two hit it off easily, though there was some initial tension due to a budding love-triangle between them and Glorya Caries. After that was settled, however, the two got together and have been together since. Crona trusts and loves Xion implicitly, and fully intends to spend the rest of his life with her. However, he often worries that his numerous emotional and mental problems cause him to act as a burden to her. He also worries about Xion's safety a lot, particularly when they're in the middle of a crisis. This has caused some friction between them at times, as Xion sometimes wonders if Crona's protective nature may be preventing her from growing stronger. Judith Crona is Judith's surrogate younger brother, and has been since before Judith's arrival at Wayne Manor. Prior to Judith's arrival, Crona and Deadpony rescued Judith from the clutches of Albert Wesker, who considered her a prime candidate for the Ouroboros gene. Crona does care about Judith as family, but often times her gung-ho, act-first-and-think-later nature can cause him some aggravation, particularly with the more delicate situations they find themselves embroiled in. This has mellowed out over time, but her warrior mentality clashes with his protector mindset. Grell Sutcliff Crona and Grell's relationship has been an interesting one. At first the two were at odds with one another, mainly due to Grell's connection with Medusa and her sadistic personality. But once it became known that Grell was elated to be raising Borealis, Crona began to see a softer side to Grell, and wanted to learn more about them. It was by no means a simple process. The two went back and forth between allies and enemies numerous times, mainly due to outside events putting them on opposite sides and both of them getting into heated duels. The animosity seemed to finally subside after one very rough brawl during the Ring Conflict, which both agreeing to a truce. The situation changed further when Medusa took Borealis and left Grell alone. Crona took the chance to help Grell through this troubling time, in the hopes that Grell would embrace her good side. It took time, and the relationship was shaken more after Elijah came and went, but eventually the two became friends - which culminated in Grell moving back into Wayne Manor some months later. Alton Sutcliff As Alton is married to Judith, Crona is by all rights his brother-in-law. After Alton first moved to the manor, Crona saw a bit of himself in the butler and wanted to do whatever he could to help him. A few notable incidents of this included Alton's encounter with the Tiger Talisman, and Alton's arrest and subsequent trial while under the effects of a demonic curse. The two enjoy a mutual respect and friendship, though they don't get the chance to interact much. Alton's work as the head of Wayne Manor, and Crona's own conflicts elsewhere, means that they have little time to relax and hang out. Yet Crona is always willing to act as support for Alton, especially when the stress of running the manor get to be too much. Franken Stein Stein is one of the few people at Wayne Manor from Crona's homeworld, so naturally he gravitates to him. Crona views Stein as a mentor figure, and as a father figure to a degree. He aspires to be like him in many ways, even though Stein himself confirms that this is a bad idea. Their relationship, while still alright, has been very strained. Multiple cases of falling into Madness on both of their parts, as well as mistakes made by them both (in Crona's case, his failure to rescue Marie from Dr. Pretorius) has weakened a previously-strong respect. That said, Crona will still jump to Stein's defense in a pinch, believing that there is hope for him - and in turn, hope for himself as well. Marie Mjolnir Much like Stein, Marie is a fellow native of Crona's homeworld. Unlike Stein, though, Marie's relationship with Crona is much clearer and stronger. Marie treats Crona much like a son, and Crona in turn views Marie as his new mother. Though the two haven't interacted much since Marie's arrival in the BLN world, their relationship hasn't changed much, the two still as close as they were in their world of origin. Lambda-11 Crona first met Lambda as part of an experiment of Professor Kokonoe's. During that experiment, Crona discovered that Lambda did possess a soul, though it was weakened severely and needed to develop. As such, Crona spent time with Lambda and helped her discover her human side. Doing so has caused Lambda to become much like another sister to Crona, a feeling he shares. Though which of them is the "bigger" sibling is something the two can't quite seem to agree on. Category:Character